¿Algún día seremos una familia feliz?
by MikaHijirikawa
Summary: Un accidente ocasionado por Haruhiko lleva a Misaki y a Usagui a vivir una nueva vida. Ellos ahora deberán de cuidar de un embarazo peligroso y tratar de buscar la aprobación de la sociedad y del hermano de Misaki, Takahiro.
1. Chapter 1

¿Y algún día seremos una familia feliz?

**Pareja: Usami Akihiko x Misaki Takahashi**

**Género: M-preg, comedia y drama.**

Capítulo 1: Gran sorpresa.

_ ¡Usagui-san!_ gritaba ya Misaki desde la mañana, pero como siempre lo único que logro fue tener la mirada fulminante del escritor.

_ ¿Que?_ Misaki se aterro cuando entro al cuarto y vio a Usagui con la peor cara posible, ya sabía cómo terminaría esto.

_Lo-lo siento es solo que a-ayer no limpiaste la mesa_

_Ah…Lo olvide_ Usagui se iba levantando de la cama y se acercaba a Misaki para tirarlo a la cama.

_Espe_ Un cálido beso se depositó sobre el mientras caía en el colchón sobre los brazos de su amante. Acto seguido Usagui levanta a Misaki sobre él y comienza a levantarle la camiseta y a lamer sus pezones, Misaki algo aturdido se deja llevar y coloca sus brazos alrededor de él hasta que…

_Papi deja ya de molestar a Mami_ Una vocecita interrumpe el acto de amor de dos amantes. Era Iaar-chan la pequeña de 4 años de edad que era fruto del amor de estos dos, y la pregunta que se hacen es ¿Cómo mierda paso eso, porque Usagui y Misaki son hombres no? Bueno esto se remonta a 4 años atrás.

-Hace 4 años-

Ring Ring

_ ¿Moshi Moshi?_ Misaki como siempre contesta el teléfono de la casa de su casero y además amante Usami Akihiko un famoso escritos de novelas románticas y famosos mangas BL inspirados en su vida privada.

_ ¿Misaki? ¿Eres tú no?_ Esa voz se le hacía familiar y después de unos segundo la reconoció.

_ ¡Oh! Usagui-Niichan ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ Era el hermano de Usagui-san quien esta desesperadamente enamorado de Misaki (es cosa de hormonas) ¿Para qué lo llamo?

_ Si es verdad que ha pasado algún tiempo ¿Tienes tiempo de salir? Necesito hablarte de algo urgente y tiene que ser en privado, es sobre Akihiko_

Misaki miro para ambos lados de la casa y vio que Usagui no estuviera espiando para contestar que lo pasar a buscar al café de la esquina de la casa, lo que Misaki no sabía es que Usagui-san siempre escucha sus conversaciones desde cualquier teléfono de la casa.

-Una hora después-

_ ¡Usagui-Niichan!_ Misaki lo llamaba sentado en una mesa del café.

_ Misaki-san, ha pasado un tiempo ¿Podemos ir a la casa?, es un tema muy serio y privado para hablarlo aquí_

_Me estas preocupando, realmente eh aceptado tú oferta de encontrarnos porque me interesa Usagui-san, pero desconfió mucho de ti_ Misaki lo mira de reojo y luego da vuelta la cabeza.

_Lo sé, pero realmente mereces saber sobre esto asi que si me acompañas me arias un gran favor_ Le marca en donde está aparcado su auto y lo toma del brazo para guiarlo.

_Oh está bien, solo si hablamos de Usagui-san_ Se adelanta hacia el auto y cuando sube no se da cuenta que Usagui-san lo miraba desde atrás de un árbol, como todo un acosador.

**-Ya en la mansión-**

_ ¿Dónde está Usagui-Chichi?, ¡voy a saludarlo!_ Antes de que Misaki pudiera seguir avanzando por el resto de la casa, fue adormecido con cloroformo por el molesto hermano mayor.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ Misaki comienza a forcejear pero tenía las manos atadas a una silla.

_Hola de nuevo Misaki-san_ Haruhiko había secuestrado a Misaki (de nuevo) y esta vez tenía algo planeado, algo muy malo.

_No puedo creer que lo hallas echo otra vez ¿Ahora en que habitación de la mansión estamos?_

_No necesito decirte, además, déjame hablar a mí, porque lo siguiente se te hará interesante_

Haruhiko le mostro una aguja ya usada a Misaki.

_ ¿Qué me has inyectado?_ Abrió lo más que puso sus ojos de la sorpresa.

_ Déjame que te explique, como sabes mi padre y yo tenemos muchos negocios exitosos y uno es una farmacéutica que se especializa en encontrar antídotos, curas o como lo llamamos notros oportunidades a las personas, una que estamos desarrollando es el embarazo en los hombres_

Solo con esas palabras Misaki se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque a veces era algo lento, esta vez esta vez su sentido común estaba más agudizado que nunca.

_ A pesar de que sé que estás enamorado de mi hermano menor, seguro cambiaras de idea cuando tengas un bebe mío, está probado que este medicamento ha sido un éxito_

_Be-bé ¿Tuyo?_ Comenzó a sacudirse en la silla y a tratar de forzar las cuerdas.

_Tranquilo, como veo que no me dejaras, no te haré el amor, pero si te inyectare mi semen a través de tu sangre_

En ese momento todo lo que Misaki podía ver era la enorme aguja que venía hacia él, hasta que, como siempre, Usagui-san llega a salvar el momento.

_Haruhiko_ El tono enojado de Usagui-san al abrir la puerta de un golpe seco, cambio las cosas en la habitación, ya que Haruhiko dejo caer la aguja y Misaki suspiro como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

_ ¿Que-que haces aquí?_ Haruhiko termino contra la pared contraria a donde estaba Misaki. La mirada fulminante de Usagui lo decía todo, soltó a Misaki y lo cargo como una bolsa de papas, salió de la habitación y la cerro con llave, al bajar las escaleras las mucamas lo miraban y Misaki solo se quedó con su cabeza agachada en la espalda del escritor por la vergüenza que sentía. Usagui metió a Misaki al auto un poco brusco y cerro con llave su puerta, se subió callado y condujo hasta la casa sin pronunciar palabra.

_Usagui-san_ Pronuncio Misaki cuando entraban por la puerta, acto seguido Usagui lo tomo de los brazos y lo sacudió.

_ ¡¿Qué estabas pensando cuando fuiste con él?!_ Misaki nunca lo vio tan preocupado y perturbado como hoy, que no pudo evitar llorar frente a él.

_Y-yo Smmf…El me Smmf llamo para decirme algo sobre ti_ Termino diciéndole entre lágrimas. Luego de unos segundos Usagui lo abrazo.

_Tonto, yo ya te eh contado todo acerca de mí, si olvide algo entonces solo debes pregúntame_

Misaki siguió llorando en sus brazos por un largo tiempo hasta que Usagui le hizo una pregunta clave.

_ ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Qué era eso que iba a inyectarte?_

Quedo paralizado sin saber que contestar, por un lado tomo a la ligera el hecho de que podía quedar embarazado y por otro lado si le decía que le había inyectado, Usagui-san no duraría en matar a su propio hermano.

_N-no llego a hacerme nada, él iba a inyectarme un A-afrodisiaco_ Era mejor decirle esa pequeña mentira que perderlo para siempre por homicidio. Usagui solo hizo un ruido, casi como una risa sarcástica acto seguido decidió dejar de abrazar al chico para poder hacerle unas cuantas cosas más. Lo tomo como una bolsa de papas otra vez y lo subió hasta la habitaci0n en donde lo tiro contra el colchón mientras se quitaba el chaleco y la corbata.

_Conmigo no necesitas un Afrodisiaco_

Misaki quedo rojo como un tomate y ahí es cuando esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza

-El embarazo en los hombres- -Embarazo en los hombres- -EN LOS HOMBRES- -EMBARAZO-

Y ahora la pregunta era ¿Es posible? Bueno en alrededor de unos nueve meses sabríamos esto, porque esa noche el amor dio frutos.

Mientras Usagui se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa, estimulaba a Misaki con un beso muy apasionado, dejando escapar saliva por doquier.

Luego de un poco de lubricación, logro entrar en el pequeño castaño y con eso lograr que unos adorables gemidos salieran de su boca.

_U-usagui-san, mas…despacio_ Logro emitir con lo que le quedaba de voz.

_Así que te gusta ¿eh?_ Comenzó a embestirlo más lentamente, mientras juntaba las manos con las suyas y Misaki enroscaba las piernas contra el abdomen del escritor. Las embestidas iban cada vez más rápidas, Usagui se cansó de la pose asi que levanto a Misaki y lo monto sobre el para poder ver sus expresiones más cómodo.

_Muévete Misaki_

_I-idiota ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?_ Deposito sus manos sobre el pecho del escritor.

_Es fácil, solo mueves tus caderas asi_ Tomo las caderas del castaño y las sacudía de arriba abajo mientras disfrutaba de la vista más codiciada por sus ojos, la cara de Misaki excitado y pidiendo por más.

La pose duro unos minutos más, hasta que Usagui-san decidió sentarse para terminar con todo.

_Ah…Ah…Mmmg…Ah, Ya…Ya, no aguaantoo_ Trataba de decir Misaki mientras mordía el hombro de Usagui.

_Esta…bien, yo también…Ah…Me vengo Ah…Misaki_ Le dijo al oído lo cual provoco que Misaki se viniera y acto seguido Usagui-san también. Retiro su miembro del interior del castaño y lo acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama, en donde lo puso sobre su pecho y los tapo con la sabana.

_Misaki, te amo_ Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de quedar dormido.

_Idiota…_Hubo un pequeño silencio de su parte_ creo que también te…amo_ Se acomodó entre sus brazos y se durmió, aun preocupado por lo que podía pasar.

**Fin cap. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Bebé imaginario.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que paso lo de Haruhiko y cómo deben de imaginarse, si, Misaki estaba embarazado.

_Misaki esto esta delicioso, como siempre_ Adula el peligris a su amante. Pero a pesar de su alago, él no levanto la cabeza para responderle en absoluto, parecía agotado y mareado.

_Gra-gracias Usagui-sa…_ Misaki se levantó corriendo de la mesa y se metió en el baño.

_ ¡¿Misaki estas bien?!_ Usagui se había apurado para ir tras él y lo vio vomitando en el inodoro.

_ Si…Solo debí comer algo en mal estado…_ Se da vuelta y lo miraba desde ahí mientras Usagui estira su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse _ Ya no…comas más, puede estar malo también_ Parecía que decía eso con su último aliento de vida.

_No creo que esto sea por comida en mal estado, vienes vomitando desde hace 2 semanas, te llevare al medico_

_No hace falta que lo hagas, estoy bien, me tomare un té y me iré a dormir_

_No te estaba ofreciendo ir al médico, te estoy…_Usagui levanta a Misaki como una princesa_ Obligando a ir_

_Espe-ra ¡Usagui-san!_ Misaki hace pucheros como siempre pero al final termina siendo arrastrado por Usagui, en el auto Misaki se preguntaba qué le diría el médico, si resulta que está enfermo, entonces tendrá que disculparse con Usagui-san pero si solo fue por comida en mal estado ¿Cómo es que Usagui-san no está vomitando con él en el baño? Solo una cosa se le vino a la mente: ¿ESTOY EMBARAZADO?

_ ¿Que?_ Dijo Usagui, Misaki no se había dado cuenta que dijo eso en voz alta.

_Yo…yo dije que…_ Comenzó a temblar, hasta que una peculiar escena lo shockeo.

_Jajaja, Misaki tu eres hombre, siempre lo has dicho, no puedes embarazarte_

Usagui-san estaba riendo, aah…como lo tranquilizaba la sonrisa de su amante, solo se puso en modo capricho otra vez.

_Mmm…que forma de tratarme es esa…parece que no quisieras que lo estuviera_ Hizo puchero y se dio vuelta mirando la ventanilla, después de unos segundos solo tenía una mirada melancólica pensado ¿Por qué no me responde?

_Sería un milagro que lo estuvieras…No me molestaría en absoluto tener hijos contigo_

Esas pocas palabras le habían derretido el corazón y entonces pensó más serio en lo que había supuesto. Si, él podría estar embarazado. Después del incidente de Haruhiko él y Usagui lo hacían, no es que lo hacían todas las noches pero cuando Misaki no tenía que trabar o Usagui terminaba algún capítulo de sus libros, bueno, el no paraba hasta el amanecer. A veces de tan apurado que estaba Usagui olvidaba el condón y se venía en Misaki, era incómodo para él, pero también placentero. Pero en ningún momento pensó en quedar embarazado, no había posibilidad, ellos eran hombres. ¡HOMBRES!

_ ¿Nombres? Bueno déjame pensar, si fuera niña le pondría Iaar-chan, siempre me gusto, es un nombre único que invente cuando era pequeño, para un personaje de una novela que nunca se publicó…Y si fuera niño…Elige tú_

_ Amm…Akito, ese me gusta mucho…emm digo, Usagui-san tengo algo que decirte, es muy serio asi que volvamos a la casa_

_Si vas a decirme que me amas, eso ya lo sé, nada de lo que me digas me privara de llevarte al hospital_

_Pero Usagui-san es realmen-_ Usagui lo interrumpió.

_Si es tan serio entonces dímelo yo te estoy prestando atención, no voy a ir a la casa porque antes que nada tu salud es lo principal para mí, si te pierdo entonces yo…me pierdo también_

Misaki comprendió que seguir insistiendo no lograría nada, además, se avergonzó de las palabras que le dijo y se dio vuelta mirando a la ventanilla.

**-En el hospital-**

_Bueno Takahashi-san no se ve fuera de lo normal, los vómitos debieron ser producto de alguna mala alimentación acompañado de una carga de estrés, solo tendrá que tomar estos medicamentos 1 vez por día y se recuperara en menos de 1 semana_

_Muchas gracias doctor, me quita un peso de encima_ Dijo Usagui tratando de despreocuparse y dar un poco de humor a la situación.

_ ¿Asi que soy un peso que quitar de encima eh?_ Misaki le había contestado, Misaki nunca le había contestado asi a Usagui y lo peor es que era un acto de celos de un amante.

_Misaki…_

_Ah…Lo siento no quise decir eso…Ja Ja_

_Bueno, cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar o si se vuelve a sentir mal por favor llamen a este número_ El doctor le entrego una tarjeta a Usagui y los acompaño afuera del consultorio.

Misaki no se había percatado que ahora tendría síntomas como antojos, aumento de peso y CAMBIOS DE HUMOR.

_Misaki cuando lleguemos a casa te tomas las pastillas_ Dijo dándose vuelta para notar que el morocho estaba algo decaído _ ¿Qué pasa?_

_Es que…Usagui-san… ¿soy atractivo?_ La pregunta del año, damas y caballeros, Misaki se sentía inseguro con sí mismo y peor, con su cuerpo.

_ ¿Ah?_ Usagui estaba más que confundido, estaba estupefacto.

_Bueno, es que ese doctor solo te miraba a ti y yo solo…me preguntaba si era porque no soy atractivo_ Misaki dio vuelta la cara y Usagui en medio de los consultorios se acerca y lo besa frente a todos.

_Tú eres la persona más hermosa para mí_ Después de esas palabras Misaki se larga a llorar _ ¿Mi-Misaki?_

_Estoy Snnif…estoy bien…Snnif_ Se secaba las lágrimas mientras salían hacia el estacionamiento.

Subieron al auto y Usagui condujo lo más rápido hasta la casa, entrando al estacionamiento tomo a Misaki y lo saco del auto como una bolsa de papas nuevamente.

_ ¿U-usagui-san?_

_ Misaki quiero estar en ti ahora mismo_

_ Y…Y yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante que no puede esperar_

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar_ Siguieron con su dialogo hasta entrar al cuarto de Usagui, donde Misaki fue arrojado a la cama nuevamente.

_Aah_ Misaki por desgracia sintió ese golpe en el estómago y no pudo evitar retorcerse. Usagui que había ido a dejar sus cosas a la mesita lo escucha y se da vuelta preocupado, cuando lo ve, se sube a la cama y le toca la cabeza.

_ Misaki ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres tomar los medicamentos?_

Misaki había empezado a sangrar pero no se notaba. Su cara de dolor era cada vez peor y Usagui no sabía qué hacer. Usagui se había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua y la pastilla.

_Misaki tómala, te sentirás bien_

_No…Aahg…no puedo_

_Misaki tienes que tomarla sino-

_ NO PUEDO TOMARLA O LE HARA MAL AL BEBÉ_ Usagui abrió lo más que pudo los ojos y se quedó en shock, pensaba que Misaki ya estaba tan estresado que creía que estaba embarazado.

_Misaki tú no tienes un bebé, tienes que tomar esto y descansar_

_ ESTOY EMBARAZADO, HARUHIKO ME INYECTO…AAHG…ALGO Y LUEGO…AAH, TU Y YO LO HICIMOS Y AHORA YO…_

_ ¿MI HERMANO QUE?_

_ Cuando…cuando fui con Haruhiko el me inyecto algo de su farmacia…_ Misaki suspiro hondo para seguir hablando_ él quería…que tuviera un bebé suyo y luego tú…llegaste y no logro inyectarme su semen entonces…nosotros lo hicimos y ahora debo estar…embarazado_

Usagui tomo su teléfono y marco el número de la mansión en donde comenzó a gritarle a Haruhiko palabras como: _ ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MISAKI?_ ¿EL REALMENTE ESTA EN CINTA?_ IRE A MATARTE CUANDO MI HIJO NAZCA_ Luego de que termino de hablar, se arrimó a Misaki y lo abrazo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

_ ¿U-usagui-san?_

_ No me ocultes nada, no cosas tan importantes…sabes que no te dejare nunca_

Lagrimas caían sobre la ropa de Misaki, eran lágrimas de Usagui, pero él no sabía si eran de felicidad o de tristeza.

_No llores_

_Estoy tan feliz_

_ ¿No estás enojado?_

_ Eso ya paso, realmente pensé que estabas muy enfermo, pero en realidad es…un bebé_

_El dolor ya se fue_ Misaki abrazo al llorón escritor y se apoyó en el hombro_ Lo siento_

_ Tenemos que casarnos_

_ ¿Eh?_

_ Y decirle a Takahiro_

_Eso…eso lo se_

_ ¿Qué crees que sea?_

_ Niña_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Bueno, es muy delicada_ Misaki comenzó a reír y Usagui-san dejo de llorar, se levantaron y Usagui insistió en ordenar la cena y que se quedara en la cama por el resto del día. Mientras estaba solo en el cuarto Misaki tocaba su panza y se preguntaba si todo esto saldría realmente bien.

_ Ahora que te veo, como que eres más atractivo de lo normal, tienes una especie de arco luminoso a tu alrededor, debe ser la magia del bebé_ Le dice Usagui desde la puerta de la habitación.

_ No sé cómo tomar eso_

_ Es un cumplido, tonto_

Y asi siguieron hasta que llego la noche, Usagui obligo a Misaki a tomar un baño hasta el otro día ya que no quería que se levantara y termino durmiendo abrazado a él. Pero esta felicidad duraría poco, porque al otro día Takahiro estaría de visita.

**Fin cap. 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Lo siento nii-chan

La mañana había llegado desde ese momento en que Misaki le había dicho la verdad a Usagui, el cual no parecía molesto en lo absoluto y solo estaba comprando cosas para bebe por internet. Misaki como siempre, estaba haciendo las cosas de la casa.

*DING DONG*

_Oh…Realmente no mienten cuando dicen que es de entregas inmediata_

_ ¿Eh? ¡¿Usagui-san que has comprado?! _

_Una cuna…y un bolso para bebe y ropa de embarazada y…_

_ ¡Deja de gastar el dinero ahora! Agh…Iré a abrir_

Pero Misaki no termino de abrir la puerta porque su querido hermano lo hizo de un golpe casi dejando un hueco en la pared.

_ ¡Hooola Misaki! ¿Qué son todas estas cosas de bebé que hay frente a su puerta?_

_ ¡Nii-Nii-chan!_ La expresión de sorpresa de Misaki estaba para sacarle una foto y mostrársela dentro de unos años._ ¿Ah?...Ah… si es que…._

_ ¡¿Takahiro?!_ No solo la cara de Misaki estaba para una foto _ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ Se retractó_ Quiero decir, bienvenido, pero es que llegas tan repentino_

_ Si ya me di cuenta ¿Quién tendrá un bebé?_

_ Pues eso es algo de lo que…_ Usagui fue callado por un peluche volador que venía de afuera del departamento.

_Oh lo siento pensé que lo atraparías _ Decía un mentiroso Misaki mientras tomaba a Usagui del brazo_ Creo que te sale sangre de la nariz, vamos a curarte al baño, Nii-chan tu quédate aquí y si quieres siéntate que ya volvemos_

-En el baño-

_Misaki…_ Usagui lo miraba enojado, o más bien era como si lo estuviera regañando.

_Lo sé, lo sé, no me mires así, ¿Quieres que le diga y se caiga desmayado al piso? Prefiero que por lo menos este en el sofá _

_No esperes a que se vaya para poder decírselo_

_No lo hare_

_ ¿Qué no harás?_ Takahiro estaba en el marco de la puerta escuchando la conversación.

_Misaki, hay que decirle_ Usagui deposito su mano sobre la cabeza de Misaki, otorgándole así un poco de confianza.

_ ¡Lo sé!...Es solo que…Mejor ven a sentarte Nii-chan_

_Me están preocupando_ Takahiro hizo caso y se dirigió hacia el sofá izquierdo. Misaki y Usagui se sentaron en el de enfrente y comenzaron a hablar.

_Takahiro, tu eres mi mejor amigo así que no soporto mentirte en la cara_ Tomo la mano de Misaki sin que este pusiera oposición_ Yo hace mucho tiempo he estado queriendo confesarte que estuve enamorado de ti_

_Akihiko…_ Takahiro bajo la cabeza y luego miro hacia su hermano quien comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

_Espera_ Aclaro su garganta_ Pues como dije, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…Eso fue antes de conocer a tu hermano, este niño bobo cuando se enteró de mis sentimientos fue cuando tú te habia comprometido y el tonto se enojó mucho contigo por no haberte dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos_ Misaki apretó más la mano del escritor queriéndole decir que él iba a continuar.

_ Yo en serio estaba muy enojado contigo, incluso pensé en golpearte, pero luego de eso recuerdo haber tomado a Usagui-san de la mano y sentí que no quería soltarla nunca más, salimos a comprar bebidas y fue en ese momento en el que explote y me largue a llorar en su hombro, este hombre tenía el corazón roto y aun así te habia felicitado y estaba fingiendo una sonrisa tan agradable que me molesto y hasta me pareció hipócrita de parte de ambos_

_Luego de eso, Misaki ya estaba viviendo conmigo y comenzamos a salir, yo lo bese en ese momento en el que vi que estaba llorando por mí, a pesar de que casi no me conocía, él se habia dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y entonces llore por primera vez enfrente de alguien_ Usagui bajo la cabeza y se quedó en silencio esperando alguna reacción del hermano mayor. Misaki miraba atento hacia su hermano, claro que sin soltar la mano de su pareja.

_ Aquí no termina, yo…yo estoy esperando un hijo de Usagui-san_ Su mirada era más seria_ El hermano de Usagui-san, Haruhiko-san, él tiene una tienda de fármacos y un laboratorio privado_ Tomo aire_ Él, al estar enamorado de mi decidió que iba a ser su modelo de prueba e iba a tener a su hijo y me inyecto algún nuevo medicamento que provoca el embarazo masculino, Usagui-san llego antes de que Haruhiko, bueno ya sabes cómo se hacen los bebes…ja… Y bueno, Usagui-san me salvo incontables veces de su hermano, el punto es que luego de eso, bueno nosotros_

_Tuvimos sexo_

_ ¡Usagui-san!_

_ Habla claramente Misaki_

_ ¿Están queriéndome decir que mi hermano menor sale con mi mejor amigo de la infancia y que además de eso es el experimento para poder comprobar si los hombres pueden quedar en cinta?_

_ Sí, es así Nii-chan_

_ ¡Maldita sea Akihiko! ¡¿Quién te dijo que te podías meter con mi hermano?! ¡¿Todos estos años han estado viviendo aquí como una maldita pareja de homosexuales teniendo sexo sin protección y seguramente por todos lados?! ¡Te has llevado a mi hermano de vacaciones! ¡¿Acaso eran alguna especie de Luna de Miel para que nadie los viera aquí?! Qué vergüenza…_

_Oye…Takahiro espera_

_ ¡¿Esperar que?! ¡¿A que mi extraño sobrino nazca?!_

_ Nii-chan…_

_ ¡Tú no tienes nada que decir Misaki! ¡Te vas de esta casa ya mismo!_

_ Nii-chan, no_

_ ¡Nada de no! ¡Me han estado mintiendo en la cara todo el tiempo! ¡Cada vez que venía de visita y le hablaba a Misaki de buscar un departamento para el solo siempre me decía alguna tonta escusa! ¡¿La verdad era que no querías dejar a tu compañero ¨de vida verdad?! ¡_ Takahiro gritaba con un tono sarcástico mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Misaki.

_ ¿Nii-chan que haces?_

_ Voy a guardar tus cosas, nos vamos ahora_ Usagui solo miraba la escena, parecía en shock. Al entrar al cuarto de Misaki, pudo notar que no habia nada. Todo habia sido metido en el cuarto de Usagui-san, después de todo ellos comenzarían a dormir en la misma cama _ ¿Duermes todas las noches con él?_ Miro al escritor esperando una respuesta, este solo asintió_ Pero qué asco_

_ ¡Basta!_ Misaki tomo del brazo a su hermano, lo llevo hasta la salida del departamento y estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando Usagui lo toma y le da un dulce beso frente a su hermano.

_ Ve con él…_ Dijo con un tono triste pero seguro.

_ ¿Usagui-san? ¿Por qué?_

_ Si lo amas déjalo ir, si realmente te ama, entonces volverá ¿Verdad?_ Abrazo a Misaki mientras Takahiro volvía a entrar a la casa y los miraba rencoroso desde el marco de la puerta_ Ve con él…_

_ Usagui-san…no quiero dejarte, pero prometo volver_

_ Cuídate mucho Misaki, tienes algo que me pertenece_ Volvió a depositar una suave beso en sus labios mientras que el castaño se secaba las lágrimas, subió y tomo lo necesario, bajo las escaleras en donde Usagui le cargo la valija y se abrazaron una vez más.

_Takahiro yo-_

_NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE_ Usagui retrocedió y se metió en su casa, mirando desde el pórtico como Misaki se adelantaba para no hacer la despedida más dolorosa _ Misaki no volverá contigo, ¿Lo sabes cierto?_

_ Lo se_ Dijo melancólico.

_ Adiós para siempre Akihiko_

_ Adiós Takahiro_ Se subió al auto y arranco, dejando atrás al padre de su sobrino, al su mejor amigo y a la persona que su hermano habia elegido para pasar el resto de su vida.

**Fin cap. 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Posibilidad.

_Nii-chan…_

_No quiero escucharte Misaki, estoy pensando una forma de explicarle esta situación a mi esposa_

_ Pero Nii-chan yo…Yo amo a Usagui-san, no puedes prohibirme estar con él, ya tengo edad para elegir con quien estar_

_Si, pero cuando comenzaron a salir tú eras menor, eso cuenta como abuso sexual_

_ ¿Nii-chan que estás diciendo? ¡En ningún momento dije que no quería tener relaciones con Usagui-san!_ El coche freno en seco y Takahiro solo tenía una mirada enojada.

_ Mira Misaki, no voy a pedirte que me entiendas, pero yo no puedo dejarte ahí con ese homosexual, no voy a pedirte que aborte ni nada, pero te arreglaras solo en cuanto tu hijo nazca_

_ ¡Yo también soy homosexual! ¡Me quedare con Usagui-san! ¡Él es el padre de mi hijo y no volveré a buscarte nunca más en mi vida!_ Misaki se bajó del auto, cerrando con furia la puerta y sacando las valijas se dispuso a caminar por la carretera hasta poder encontrar un teléfono público y llamar a Usagui-san, pero no se habia dado cuenta de que su hermano bajo también.

_ ¡Misaki espera! ¡Misaki no te vallas y vuelve para aquí! ¡Misaki soy tu hermano mayor y tiene que hacerme caso!_ Misaki se dio vuelta en seco y gritando con todas sus fuerzas le contesto.

_ ¡Ya no soy un niño!_

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero aun quiero cuidarte! ¡No puedo dejarte así nada más!_

_ ¡Pues para eso tengo a Usagui-san! ¡El destino hasta nos ha dado un hijo! ¡Déjame vivir mi vida!_ Takahiro venia corriendo hacia Misaki, este ya estaba a unos metros más lejos del auto.

_ ¡Está bien! Está bien…_ Takahiro respiraba por la boca, habia corrido muy rápido_ No entiendo el por qué…Estoy tan sorprendido, solo pienso en la mentira que estuvieron sosteniendo…y yo solo, no puedo evitarlo, Misaki yo te amo mucho, tu eres mi hermanito_

_Lo sé, pero ya tengo edad de estar con quien yo quiera estar_ Misaki comenzó a llorar, Takahiro se habia quedado sentado en el piso_ Yo también te amo mucho Nii-chan, pero mi vida está junto a Usagui-san, ese hombre se moriría sin mí, ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue mentirte? Yo…Yo quiero volver con Usagui-san_ La sonrisa en los labios de Misaki era una que Takahiro no nunca habia visto, tal vez era por la puesta del sol o tal vez era por el embarazo, pero Misaki radiaba luz que lo hacía verse muy hermoso y muy feliz, él era feliz cada vez que nombraba a Usagui.

_ ¿No tengo opción verdad?_ Takahiro se secaba las pocas lagrimas que había derramado, Misaki negó con la cabeza y sonrío de nuevo_ Ayuda a tu hermano a levantarse, ya estoy viejo_

_Ja ja…Nii-chan no te menosprecies_ Misaki lo ayudo a levantarse y volvió hasta el auto, metió la valija y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez al lado de su hermano.

_ Bueno, los visitare más seguido desde ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer sobre el bebé? …Bueno es más bien… ¿Es en serio lo del bebé?_

_ ¿Quieres sentirlo? Leí en internet que el bebé se mueve cuando siente a alguien cercano a su madre, tú eres mi hermano así que creo que podría moverse_ Misaki tomo la mano de su hermano y la deposito en su vientre, estuvieron esperando unos 5 minutos, Takahiro ya iba a retirar la mano, cuando siente un muy pequeño empujón, acto seguido mira a su hermano el cual tenía esa sonrisa tonta de nuevo.

_Bien, creo que es hora de que te lleve con tu papa ¿Verdad…?_

_Pequeña, estoy seguro que será niña_

_Ya veo…_

De camino de regreso, Misaki encendió la radio y una noticia en particular le llamo la atención.

_- Reiteramos la noticia, el escritor de famosas novelas románticas, Usami Akihiko, anunció su retiro. Fuentes de información dicen que fue dejado por su actual pareja y que al parecer el escritor ha anunciado que llevaba una relación con otro hombre. Esperamos más información dentro de un-_

Misaki apago la radio y Takahiro supo que tenía que acelerar. Al llegar al departamento, Misaki entro corriendo y abrió la puerta de la casa como si estuviera urgente de ir al baño. Dentro de la casa todo estaba normal, después de todo solo habían pasado 2 horas desde que habían salido.

_ ¡Usagui-san! ¿¡Usagui-san donde estas!?_ Misaki gritaba mientras buscaba por toda la casa.

_ ¿Misaki-san?_

_ ¿Aikawa-san?_


End file.
